


Platonic Kalex Amnesia fic

by TaraTyler



Series: Kalex [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), danvers sisters - Fandom
Genre: Alex has amnesia, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Gen, SuperCorp, steer clear, takes place in a hospital so if that bugs you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Alex has amnesia and all she knows is she still loves Kara





	Platonic Kalex Amnesia fic

“Alex, are you there honey? Wake up…” Kara picked up the elder girl’s hand and held it close to her chest.

“Alex…” Alex murmurs her own name to herself. “I’m Alex?” her voice is hoarse and questioning as she ponders the words.

“Yes, you are Alex Danvers, an agent of the DEO. The Department of Extranormal Operations. Do you remember me? I’m Kara.” the blonde leaned forward, kissing the back of Alex’s hand. Concern glittered in beautiful, almost crystalline blue eyes.

“No, I don’t remember… anything, but I feel like I know you. You’re important to me? You… might be the most important.” Alex had to pause every now and then to process the information she had left to work with and to identify the feelings rushing through her. She was visibly exhausted and Kara felt as though asking her too much from the woman. 

“Yeah, you would probably think so.” Kara chuckled. “Now please, try to get some rest. We can worry about everything else when you’re stronger.”

Alex halfway nodded in reply and was asleep once more within mere seconds. Kara worked to swallow the knot formed in her throat as she felt the tension leave Alex’s tired body once more. She stood shakily and kissed Alex’s brow tenderly.

Kara barely recognized her sister like this. Her eyes were bruised and sunken in where they should have been fierce and lively. Her cheeks were only hollow spaces in her face and an ashy pale color. The worst was how Alex hadn’t known her. After losing everything and having her world crumble beneath her, Kara had built her new one around Alexandra Danvers.

Kara realized she probably asked too much of her sister. Alex was supposed to be steady and strong. She was the one constant and reliable aspect of Kara’s life. When nothing else made sense, she always had her big sister. Now, even as Supergirl, Kara leaned on Alex. She didn’t want to be a hero in a world without her. It didn’t matter what lasting effects Alex may yet have or if her memories were even possible to recover. At least this time, she didn’t have to do anything insane to get her sister back. 

Kara barely made it out of the room. J’onn, Winn, and Lena were all standing there expectantly as she stepped out. They caught her as she sagged with relief into her girlfriend, knees no longer willing to hold her up. Her fingers curled into Lena’s shirt front desperately as she cried onto one shoulder. Kara had been fighting her fear and worry for the past week until this moment where they poured out of her like a flood.

“She woke up and she doesn’t remember me. She doesn’t even remember _her_.” Kara said between broken sobs as Lena held her close and did her best to support her.

“I will find the best people to put on this. J’onn will work the extra-normal and government angles, I’m sure. We’ll get through this together, Kara, I swear. Plenty of people love Alex and want to see her recover.” Lena told her. “You, however, have been here for far too long. You’ve flared out and are susceptible to disease and infection runs rampant through this place. Let’s get you home and put you to bed.”

Kara nodded weakly. She didn’t have it in her any longer to protest. As long as someone she trusted stayed close by Alex and was ready to alert her immediately to any changes, Kara was willing to go wherever Lena was leading her. She just knew that whatever may come and however their situation might change or evolve, Kara Danvers was willing to go the ends of the earth and beyond for her sister.


End file.
